Inside the Field: The Final Season
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: MU, AU. The War for Monsters University's freedom is about to get even more intense. The members of 'First Watch' now have to deal with a major criminal inside with them, and Zenadara and the Unagi-Kai and fight for their freedom. Final season of this amazing series! Rated T for terror, violence, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Yes! The first official chapter of the final season of Fanfiction's most talked about science-fiction drama series. But there are some questions in this last season. What is Dean Hardscrabble hiding? How is Zenadara connected to the generator to the field itself? And lots more! Let's start the season off with an introduction from Randy Boggs. Enjoy!**

** (Randy Monologue)**

Monsters University was the perfect college for monsters to attend, or at least it used to be. Until we were cut off from the world by a mysterious force-field. Inescapable, indestructible, and built completely from pure evil. My friends Bug, Mike, Sulley, his girlfriend Angel, Chandler, George, the Oozma Kappa brothers and I have formed a fraternity of our own called 'First Watch'. We fight to keep the peace inside this prison and against our captors. A hostile alien race known as the Unagi-Kai, lead by Zenadara, a tall slender alien monarch of a different species who wants her new monarchy to be on Earth and use us as slaves and Monsters University as her new castle. Mike, George, Sulley, and I have had seizures that gave us warning of an alien battleship known as the destroyer, a big battleship composed of littler battleships. The four of us were also keys to turning down the mini-field that surrounded the generator to the field itself. We stand united and ready to fight, but since we're all trapped inside the field together, none of our secrets are safe.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Sulley woke up with the sun shining in his eyes as beams of sun came in through the window of the second floor of the radio station. He then looked to the other side of the bed to see Angel sleeping by his side half covered by the blankets.

"Wake up my little Angel" he whispered in his girlfriend's ear and kissed her forehead. She woke up and then returned the kiss, but it was on his lips.

"Morning, Sulley" she whispered with a smile and they kissed each other passionately. They were then interrupted by knocking.

"Leave them alone, they'll go away soon" Sulley said as then ruffled the fur on beloved Angel's head and then caressed her cheek. But they kept knocking.

"Okay, were coming!" Sulley called. He got out of bed and Angel did as well. They then went downstairs and saw everyone except Chandler and Randy in the middle of the radio station. The OK brothers excluding Art were playing with Michael, Sulley and Angel's now three day old son whom they named after Mike. Art and Bug were looking at the egg shaped generator sitting on the coffee table.

"So let me get things straight, George, Randy, Mike, and you had the seizures so that meant you were keys to making this mini-field unlock itself and now because of that, the generator of this force-field is in our possession?" Bug asked, summarizing everything up. Sulley and Mike nodded.

"And there was a piece of it missing from the bottom and you think that Zenadara has it attached to her belt?" Bug continued. George nodded this time.

"This is getting crazy every day" Mike whispered and rubbed his temples.

"Where are Randy and Chandler?" Angel asked as she stretched and yawned.

"They went to answer a complaint about some crazy guy in the PNK house. The guy's claiming the field is talking to him" Squishy said.

Meanwhile, inside the PNK sorority house. A Red skinned slender monster with three eyes, a tail, and shaggy orange hair has his hands on his head and he was screaming and trashing the place.

"Stop talking to me, field!" he begged as if the field was a living object that had a mind of it's own. Chandler then barged in with his sword in paws and began shouting.

"Get on the ground and put your hands where I can see them!" he demanded. The monster picked a lamp up.

"Go away! I need peace and quiet!" he begged. Throwing the lamp at Chandler and then the tiger/fox hybrid cut it in half and then the two halves fell to the floor and broke into tiny little pieces. Randy then appeared from the wall and put his pistols up to the other monster's head.

"Do as he says! Get on the ground!" the monster did as Randy ordered. He got on his knees and Chandler held his blade to the monster's throat.

"Wait a minute, Marty?" Randy asked. Chandler looked at his reptilian friend.

"You know this guy?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, campus PD has busted him a thousand times for drug possession" Randy explained. Chandler gave a chuckle as a sign that he wasn't amused.

"Oh, so it's not the field talking huh? It's the drugs, isn't it?" Chandler asked rhetorically.

"What is it this time, Marty? Heroine? Weed?" Randy asked as he pointed the gun directly at Marty's forehead.

"Serenity" he said. Chandler and Randy looked at one another in confusion.

"Never heard of it!" Randy said.

"Hardscrabble promised it'd be like I was living in paradise" Marty said.

"Wait, the Dean sold you drugs?" Chandler asked. Marty only nodded. Randy then pointed the gun at Marty's forehead again.

"Where did she give them to you!?" he demanded.

"Underneath the greenhouse. It's been covered up by it's wreckage ever since Johnny burnt it down" Marty said. Chandler and Randy then looked at one another.

"Do you have any with you right now?" Chandler asked. Marty nodded and took it all out. It was a light blue power in a sandwich bag with tape on it with the word 'Serenity' written in black sharpie.

"Is that it?" Randy asked. Marty nodded again and refused to speak.

"I ASKED IF THAT WAS ALL OF IT!" Randy shouted irritated.

"I swear that's all I have! I was gonna buy some more after I used all that up" Marty said with tears of insanity now streaming down his eyes.

"Change of plans, you're not gonna buy anymore of that stuff again. You my little friend are going back to jail" Randy said as he took Marty away from Chandler's grip and then dragged him back to the campus PD office where the prison cells were.

"I've gotta tell the others about this" Chandler whispered as he put his sword back in it's case and picked the bag of Serenity that Marty once had in his possession.

"This school's Dean is really making and selling drugs? What's going on?" Chandler asked himself. Not only did they now have to worry about Zenadara and the Unagi-Kai and the Destroyer, but now they also had to worry about drug dealer making drugs on school grounds.

** A/N: Wow, intense crap huh? This stuff was sort of inspired by the show 'Breaking Bad'. My grandparents are addicted to that show, they love it! So, Hardscrabble is a drug dealer! And it's some pretty twisted stuff. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, lest chapter was when Chandler and Randy found out that Hardscrabble was making and selling a drug called 'Serenity' on campus. Now 'First Watch' is gonna get to the bottom of this. More to come in today's update. Enjoy!**

Chandler had just finished explaining what happened in the PNK house and how Marty told him how Dean Hardscrabble was making this drug in the greenhouse before Johnny burnt it down.

"How much money do you think she's made off this stuff?" Mike asked in worry.

"I don't know, but he did say that Hardscrabble manufactured and invented the recipe for this drug as well. And selling it on campus when it's strictly illegal in this state" Chandler said. Bug then got up from his seat on the couch and gave a few orders.

"Alright, Mike and I are gonna go to the Dean's office and tell her about this and confront her. Chandler and Angel, go over to the wreckage of the greenhouse and see what you can find. If you find any evidence, bring it to us" Bug said. Mike and Bug then left and so did Chandler and Angel.

Bug and Mike arrived in through the Dean's office with angry looks.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked. Bug then got close to her and kicked her in the face with a karate kick. She covered where Bug kicked her with her hands.

"What was that for?" Hardscrabble asked in a hint of anger. She took her hands off to reveal that Bug's kick gave her a bleeding nose, and a black eye on the right side of her face.

"You know well what it was for" Mike said as he took the bag of Serenity from behind him and tossed it on her desk. The Dean then put her hands up in fake defense.

"You got me. I manufacture and sell Serenity on MU campus" she said. Bug was the next one to speak up.

"Monsters University is already earning a reputation for being a giant snow globe and now you wanna add drug store to the list? What kind of Dean are you?" Bug asked in anger. She got up and then tried to hit Bug but he dodged and punched her in the face again and she fell backwards into a bookshelf.

"You may think that this crime can go unpunished because you run a college, but you're wrong" Mike said. He then noticed a day-planner on her desk and took it off and looked at the day of tomorrow. In blue marker it said 'Serenity making tutorial'. Right next to it was a CD. He took the CD out of the day planner and hit it behind him.

"I may be a drug dealer, but I hid my stash very well, and no one will find it at all. You think you can get people to listen to you? No one would believe you" said the Dean with an evil glare. Mike was going to say that she was wrong and they knew where her stash was, but she'd move it and hide the evidence.

"Listen to me well, Hardscrabble. I am going to do what I have to to knock you down from your throne and straight to Hell, and seizing your precious crack-coated kingdom" Bug threatened before walking out the door. Mike was right behind him, but something the Dean said made him stop.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Wazowski" she said before letting out a sinister chuckle. Mike took a deep breath and then spoke back.

"There are two sides to that coin, Abigail" Mike said before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Chandler and Angel uncovered a pair of silver doors in the concrete floor of what used to be the greenhouse. They took all the burnt metal and wood and shards of glass off from it to reveal the doors themselves.

"This is the place, according to where Marty said of course" Chandler said. Angel then opened up the doors and the two of them walked down a large case of stairs that lead to a giant room lit by ceiling lights.

"This room is huge" Angel commented. Chandler then looked at the shelves that laid against the walls of the room and saw that there were all different kinds of drugs. Hardscrabble must have made this drug by using these other drugs as ingredients.

"Is this really happening?" Angel asked in disbelief. Chandler nodded and looked around the shelves. There were bongs filled with Serenity, bags of Serenity, cigarettes of Serenity, and even pill forms of Serenity as well.

"Dean Hardscrabble was behind all of this?" Angel asked somewhat hurt that the Dean of her college resorted to selling and making drugs for money. Chandler then saw a tan metal box and took it off one of the shelves.

"What's this?" Chandler whispered to himself. He looked at the bottom of the box to see a skeleton key with a strip of blue duct tape across it. The tiger/fox hybrid took it off and placed it in the keyhole of the box he then opened it and was shocked at what he had seen.

"Hey, Angel. Come and take a look at this" said Chandler. She came over and looked to see inside the box. It was filled with quarters, twenty, fifty, and hundred dollar bills.

"She made all this money of this one drug?" Chandler asked himself in somewhat shock.

"I know, it's almost hard to believe isn't it?" Angel said stroking some fur away from her eyes.

"We've gotta take this back to the radio station and show this to the guys" Chandler said. Angel nodded in agreement. They locked the box back up and left shutting the doors behind them.

A few minutes later, Bug and Mike told them everything that happened during their little encounter at the Dean's office. And then Bug gave Chandler the chance to speak.

"What was it you wanted to show us?" Bug asked. Chandler then spoke up.

"We found these doors in the concrete floor of the greenhouse wreckage, and it lead to this big storage room where we found all kinds of Serenity forms, even in bongs. We then found this cash box" Chandler explained as he placed the box on the table and opened it up and they looked inside.

"That's a lot of money. How much?" Sulley asked.

"I'm guessing around $450" Angel said as she held Michael in her arms who was sleeping peacefully.

"She really made all that money from making and selling Serenity? She's more dirty than I thought" Terry said.

"I found this on her desk" Mike piped in and took the disc from behind him. Bug turned the laptop on and then waited to turn the video player on and they watched the disc together. It was showing Dean Hardscrabble in a lab coat and gas mask giving a tutorial on making Serenity, she also explained she began making Serenity in the August of 2013. Once it was over, it showed a loop symbol on the computer screen.

"Who do you think she's already shown this to?" Randy asked.

"Nobody. She's only shown it to the employees who volunteered to make this for her, the ones who didn't cooperate she either killed or made them swear to secrecy" Sulley guessed. Chandler then got an idea, he picked up a DVD for a TV show that used to heir in the 80's and switched the disc and got to work.

**A/N: Yeah, so Hardscrabble is making money off the drugs she's making and selling to the students of MU. It got dark and more mysterious as they dug deeper into what Hardscrabble was hiding. More to come in the next chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Okay, so now this is where stuff is REALLY gonna get real. This is a chapter where 'First Watch' learns what they have to do in order to take the field down at long last after three long months of being captives to the Unagi-Kai. More to come in today's update! Enjoy!**

Chandler remained silent as he did his work on the computer and 'First Watch' waited for him patiently to be done. To pass the time, they stared into the egg shaped field generator.

"Why does that thing sound like there's a heartbeat inside it?" Bug asked.

"It was like that when Sulley and I first found it in the clock tower" Mike answered. George then began tapping it with his index finger.

"It's like something alive is inside it" George said. Randy then put his ear next to the egg and listened to what sounded like a heartbeat, it sound like there was something else inside besides what was making this heart noise, it sounded like humming.

"That's something I haven't heard before" Randy said.

"What is it?" Sulley asked. Randy gestured for Sulley to listen closely. He began hearing it too.

"It sounds like it's humming" said Sulley as he looked even more confused. Angel then got a little irritated and looked to Chandler.

"Chandler, you've been quiet for an inappropriate amount of time, and you refuse to tell us what you're doing. Tell us" Angel demanded softly.

"I'm replacing the footage from the Serenity making tutorial DVD and replacing it with false footage from another DVD. When Hardscrabble shows this to the apprentices who are new to making this drug, she'll find out she's been tricked" Chandler explained. Mike and Sulley nodded at one another, it was a well conceived plan. The egg began glowing red and it made the same low pitched hovering noise the field made when someone's hand pressed against it.

"It hasn't done that outside the mini-field" Mike said. Everyone looked at the egg to see it and it's strange functions.

"How is it working without the missing piece that Zenadara has?" Don asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it's doing, I doubt it's good" Art said. The light then began taking the form of a red mist and it lifted from the egg, making it jet-black once again.

"Now that's something we've never seen it done before" Sulley said. The mist began sparkling yellow, gold, silver, and bronze stars like glitter in this mist. The mist began moving on it's own and it made the door open without even touching it and it left the radio station.

"After it!" Bug shouted. Everyone grabbed their weapons and ran for where the mist was leading them. They chased it all the way to the front gate where the field's wall blocked them from exiting.

"Why would it lead us here?" Chandler asked.

"I-I really don't know" Sulley said. The mist then disappeared and it vanished without a trace.

"But, what does that mean?" Randy asked. Mike then got an idea.

"I think it wants us to touch the field" Mike said.

"Us?" George asked.

"The ones who had the seizures, we're the keys to finding answers on how to make the generator work the way we want it to" Mike explained. Bug nodded and then spoke.

"Good idea. Mike, Sulley, Randy, George, place your hands on the wall. Everyone else, back up" Bug said. Everyone did as told and then the four monsters placed their hands on the field, causing the distortion pattern and low pitched hovering to happen.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Try and keep calm" Bug suggested. The four of them then did so and they had their eyes closed as they took a deep breath. All of them then opened their eyes to see Zenadara holding the generator in her hands.

"Is that Zenadara?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I never forget a face" Sulley said. He was the first one to see Zenadara when he was her captive. Zenadara then took the generator shard off her belt and placed it where the hallow end was. The egg then began to become clear as glass and it revealed a glowing red heart with glowing light green veins.

"Is that a heart?" George asked. Mike and Randy nodded. The glass egg then broke into tiny little pieces and then the heart was no longer protected by the egg shaped shield that was the generator.

"What do you think this means?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know. But keep looking, this may give us some answers" Mike said. The heart then began leaking green blood that was the same color of the Unagi-Kai blood. And then several stab marks with green blood leaking out of her body were being shown.

"What does this mean?" Randy asked as he was now frightened by this. The others shook their head, and the other 'First Watch' soldiers remained silent and let them do what they had to do. George looked down at his other paw that wasn't on the field to reveal a switchblade with green blood on the very tip of the blade.

"What is this?" George asked. Mike, Sulley, and Randy looked at George and the knife he had and they all looked at their hands to see they had a knife with a green bloodstained blade too. The heart then bled out the green blood and there was no more. It began rotting like an old apple and it turned to dust and fell to the ground. Zenadara then began bleeding from her eyes and then let out a sinister chuckle. Everyone then began getting scared and they took their hands off the field and then blinked. After that, Zenadara was gone.

"Where is she?" Randy asked.

"It was an illusion, the field was making us see things" Sulley said as he looked down at the paw he thought was holding the knife that everyone held as well. Bug then ran up to them.

"What did you see?" Bug asked. Sulley was the first to speak.

"We saw Zenadara activate the generator with the shard she had. It opened up to reveal a heart, and then it started bleeding green blood and there were stab wounds with blood the same color coming out of them, and we had pocket knives with the green blood on the blades" he explained.

"I thought we were supposed to get answers" George asked in confusion, he thought putting his hand on the field was just for nothing.

"That was the answer" Mike said.

"What was?" George asked, he was still confused.

"That generator is keeping Zenadara's heart inside it. The shard is the key to opening it" Mike explained. It now was making perfect sense.

"It also means the egg is a horcrux" Sulley said. They knew what he was talking about, they all saw Harry Potter 7 part 1 and 2, so it made somewhat sense.

"It also means, before the field can come down... Zenadara has to die" Mike said. The four of them looked at each other in terror.

"What about the knives? What do they mean?" Randy asked.

"It means the chosen ones have to do it. We have to kill Zenadara ourselves by destroying her heart. We destroy the heart, we destroy Zenadara and the field" Mike said. This was now making even more sense in a terrifying way.

** A/N: Oh yeah! Now they know what to do! They have to kill Zenadara in order to destroy the field. Yeah, crap just got even more real and intense. More of it will go down in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: Now that some answers were given to the members of 'First Watch', we will be facing even more problems and lots of stuff will continue to occur. And there's gonna be more drama with Hardscrabble in this chapter. More to come in today's chapter! Enjoy!**

Everyone was still standing outside where the red mist that came from the generator lead them to and they were discussing it among themselves.

"So we have to get that shard away from Zenadara before we can unlock the heart inside the egg and kill her?" Chandler asked. Sulley nodded and then spoke.

"Yes, what's what we saw. And judging by all that, it's obvious that Mike, George, Randy, and myself have to be the ones to destroy the heart" Mike was the next one to talk.

"And if we destroy the heart, we can destroy both Zenadara and the field" Don then asked the four of them something.

"What about the Destroyer? Does the heart power the Destroyer too?" It was a question that could be answered.

"I don't know. But we don't need anymore answers about how to take down the field right now, we need to find an answer to how we take down the Destroyer" Bug said. The sound of a cocking gun came from behind them.

"Which none of you will get a chance to do, because you'll all be dead" a familiar voice said. Everyone looked behind them to see Hardscrabble holding a gun to them.

"You, you knew all about this?" Bug asked in shock.

"Yes. I made a deal with Zenadara when a specific year came, in 2013, that she would make Monsters University her castle and make me her loyal adviser. The Serenity was to get followers onto the side of her and the Unagi-Kai" she admitted. Never would they ever think that the Dean of this University would negotiate with a dictator from another planet.

"Why?" Mike asked putting his hands up.

"Because she told me if I didn't agree to her terms, there would be war between Earth and the new monarchy of Zenadara" she said as she pointed her gun at Mike.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you can break the truce. It's not too late to turn your back on her. Don't you know that Zenadara is using her in your game? And the school is just the game board?" Sulley said.

"It is too late, for you that is" another voice said. Out of the bushes with a sword in hand was Zenadara.

"It's too late for all of you. Join me and I shall spare your lives" Zenadara convinced. Mike spoke up.

"No" Mike snarled. Zenadara then looked at Hardscrabble.

"Kneecap" she said. She then pointed her gun at Mike and shot at him, the bullet was in his kneecap and he fell to the ground in great pain clutching his bleeding wound.

"MIKE!" Sulley shouted in worry. He then got so mad he ran up to Hardscrabble and punched her in the face and took her gun.

"Put that down!" Hardscrabble ordered strictly. But Sulley fired a bullet at her and it hit Hardscrabble's neck and left a small gaping bleeding bullet hole in her are where her shoulders met her neck.

"Gah!" she screamed and clasped her neck and fell to the ground. Zenadara was about to attack but Randy charged at her and turned invisible just as about she was about to stab Randy with her sword.

"Where did he go!?" she asked in outrage. They all stayed silent.

"Never mind that. Forget the reptile, where is it!?" she demanded to know. Angel then spoke.

"You mean your heart? Yeah, we know everything now. And you're not gonna get away with anything this time" she threatened. Zenadara then was about to strike Angel, but then she felt something touch her belt and then she looked down to see the missing piece of the generator and then it floated over to 'First Watch'.

"Ha!" a voice said. Randy then reappeared holding the shard in his hand and a pistol in the other.

"Leave now, before I did what you did to Mike to you!" he threatened. Zenadara then backed away and then ran off.

"Come on, let's get Mike back to the radio station and see if we can fix his wound up" Bug ordered and then Sulley carried Mike all the way back to the radio station. Chandler looked behind him to see the dying Hardscrabble.

"What are we gonna do about her?"he asked harshly. He meant to say it like that because of her collaboration with the enemy.

"Just leave her" Bug said. Chandler then took his sword out and got ready to stab her.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?" she asked trembling with her neck still bleeding.

"What does it look like? You should know" Chandler said coldly. He lunged the blade into her back and sent it up further into her back and now the blade went to where her neck was.

"Treachery is a crime punishable by death, Abigail. You should know that by know when you turn against your own side, let a lone your own planet in a galactic war" Chandler whispered with a snarl escaping his throat.

"All I wanted was for Earth to not be destroyed. You need to understand why I betrayed you" Hardscrabble muttered with a raspy voice.

"You didn't betray us, nor did you betray Earth. You betrayed yourself" Chandler said as he took out his pistol and shot her in the back of the head, ending her brain activity. Abigail Hardscrabble was now dead in front of him. Chandler sighed and picked up her corpse.

A little while later after walking, Chandler stood on the bridge that was above the school of underwater studies.

"Have a nice long eternal swim with the fishes" Chandler said coldly to the corpse while getting a nice good long look at it. The tiger/fox hybrid then threw the body in the water and watched it sink to the bottom of the what seemed like bottomless pond, but it was really seventeen feet deep.

Meanwhile, back at the radio station, Angel was treating Mike's knee.

"Ow!" Mike whined. Angel took the bullet out of the bleeding knee with a pair of pliers.

"You really gotta stop whining" Angel softly scolded her friend. Terry and Terri then came over with the sewing kit and handed Angel a needle with some strong thin black thread attached to it.

"Great, now let's stitch the wound up" Angel said. Mike hissed in pain a little when the needle went through his skin, but it wasn't all that painful.

"I know it hurts, but it's only just a few simple stitches" Angel whispered to comfort the green skinned cyclops.

"Thanks for this, Angel. You're a life saver" he thanked her as she now finished sewing up the bullet hole and then took bandages out of the first aid kit that Randy handed her and she wrapped them around his knee.

"I know, I'm pretty amazing" Angel gloated good-humored. Chandler then walked in through the door and everyone was looking at him.

"Where have you been?" Sulley asked as he held Michael in his arms.

"Abigail's corpse bled to death so I got rid of the body" Chandler said, lying about the first part when he said Hardscrabble bled to death from the bullet Sulley put in her neck.

"What did you do with it?" Mike asked as he stood up even though it stung a little bit.

"I dumped it in the pond. She's taking a nap with the little fishies now" Chandler said in a sing-song voice. Bug then looked at Randy.

"Alright, let's put the piece in the egg" Bug said.

**A/N: Okay, so Hardscrabble admitted she was associated with Zenadara, and the field, Mike got his knee shot out, Sulley shot Hardscrabble fatally in the neck, Randy took the missing piece of the generator back from Zenadara, and Chandler killed Hardscrabble for good and dumped her body in the pond. Lots more will come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Where we last left off, Chandler killed off Hardscrabble mercilessly after finding out she was a traitor. And Mike got his knee shot out. Also, Randy got the final piece of the generator from Zenadara. Now it's time to finally see the heart of their enemy. More to come in today's chapter. Enjoy!**

Bug lifted the egg and put it upside down.

"Alright, let's hope this is it. No more surprises" Bug said. They all could only hope that this could finally bring down the field and Zenadara.

"Put it in" Mike encouraged Randy as he held the shard and put it in the hallow end of the jet black egg. It fit perfectly. The cracks were now glowing read but they disappeared and the cracks were sealed up. No evidence of any cracks were there. It then began to glow a bright light of white and Bug dropped the egg on the floor. It didn't break and the generator was now standing upwards and the glowing stopped.

"Wow" Art whispered. The egg was now clear glass instead of pure black like a zen stone. Inside was the glowing red heart with green veins that Mike, Sulley, Randy, and George saw in their vision when they all touched the field together.

"That's the heart? It's ugly just like Zenadara" Chandler joked. The heart was beating and the veins were glowing green as well as the large body of the heart glowed red.

"Sulley, would you do the honors?" Bug asked. Sulley nodded and moved forward and got on his knees to the egg shaped glass shield for the heart. He put his finger on it and then what happened next made them all pretty angry. Glowing yellow symbols that looked like they were alien and they were aligned in a pattern to make it look like a key-pad on a phone.

"A combination lock? After we find the missing shard, there's a god-forsaken combination lock" Chandler said angrily. Sulley then picked the egg up and took it outside.

"Sulley, hey! Where are you going?" Terry asked as all of 'First Watch' followed him. Sulley threw it down on the concrete with the hopes of breaking it, but not a single crack was in the egg, it left a tiny crater in the sidewalk. He tried it again, but again, another little crater.

"Sulley, stop it!" George said. Sulley didn't listen. As he threw the egg again, Bug caught it.

"The world need you to do it a favor and not trash the sidewalks, okay?" Bug asked rhetorically. He held the egg and looked into it.

"It looks like glass" Bug merely said. He then tapped it with one of his claws and it made clanking sounds.

"Feels like glass, and sounds like glass" Bug said merely again. He then walked to the grass and threw it on the ground and it left a crater in the grass patch.

"But it's not glass" Squishy said. Everyone then walked up to Bug and they looked at the combination pad in the Unagi-Kai language that glowed yellow on the surface.

"I don't understand" Randy said. Mike then spoke up.

"What if the field is really just glass, and this heart has some sort of strange power inside it that's messing with the field's molecules and giving it these weird powers" Mike said. It was a pretty good and accurate theory.

"Like everything near it that runs on batteries gets destroyed in three seconds?" Sulley asked.

"Yes. And I think it's doing the same with the generator" Mike said.

"How are we gonna unlock it? We don't know the combination, and I don't know anyone who understands this kind of dialect" Terri said. Sulley froze for a minute and spoke one word.

"Kidora" he said. Everyone looked at Sulley.

"Who?" Don asked.

"Kidora, Zenadara's husband" Sulley said.

"Great, now we've got two aliens in command of this whole thing? That's just frickin' great!" Chandler said in outrage.

"No, maybe he could help us. When I was prisoner on board the ship, I saw him in this giant egg. Zenadara said he went into hyper-sleep and he left her in command of the Unagi-Kai and their fleets. He doesn't know anything about this invasion or the field. Maybe if we can awake him, maybe he can help us" Sulley explained.

"Do you really think that the husband of our enemy is gonna help us? And do you really think he'd turn against his own wife?" Mike asked with an annoyed glare that gave the message 'You're insane if you think that's gonna work' to his friend.

"It's a chance we're gonna have to take and hope it works" Bug said.

"Well what if it doesn't work? What if he backs Zenadara up and find a way to make us bow to them. What will happen after that if it doesn't work?" George asked.

"I don't like the sound of it either but it sounds like something we gotta give a try" Bug said.

"What's gonna happen if it does work?" Squishy asked.

"We tell him everything his wife has been doing, and ask him to give us the combination to the heart" Sulley said piping in.

"And then we destroy it, then Zenadara, and then the field?" Angel asked.

"That sums it all up, yeah" Sulley said and nodded to his girlfriend.

"One of us has to go on board the ship" Chandler said.

"I'll go" Mike said, volunteering himself for this mission. Bug then stepped in.

"No, Mike. The last time we encountered Zenadara, you got your knee shot out. Plus, you're one of the keys to killing Zenadara along with Randy, Sulley, and George. You'll risk losing your life to the very thing you're trying to kill if you do that" Bug said.

"Plus, you guys are more than just the keys to unlocking the field. You're like the chosen ones who were chosen by fate to end some big galactic war between two planets and that all life in the galaxy depends on it" Chandler said.

"He's right. Mike, we gotta stay here in case something happens down here on Earth inside the field" Sulley said, trying to convince his friend.

"Alright, you make a good point. But who's gonna go up there?" Mike asked, giving in to reason.

"Chandler and I will go. Chandler's got skill with a blade and I've had my military stealth training back at the academy. I think it's best we go" Bug said.

"Alright. But you guys better go prepared. I'll brief you on how to do it based on what I saw on the ship when I was a prisoner" Sulley said.

"Okay, you've been in the enemy's territory, we'll need your experience to help guide us" Chandler said as he took his normal Earth pistol out and put in six fresh new bullets inside it and loaded it up.

"Let's head back inside and talk about getting through the ship and taking down the security system" Sulley said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back inside. Mike picked up the egg out of the crater in the grass patch it left when Bug threw it down there and brought it back inside with them.

**A/N: Yeah, now in order to unlock it for reals, they gotta get the combination from Zenadara's husband. Who hopefully doesn't join the side his wife leads and want to start her new monarchy ( Fake Cough) Dictatorship (Fake Cough) on Earth. More exciting events will occur in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: 'First Watch' has come up with a plan to get Zenadara's husband Kidora to help them take the field down since he doesn't know about Zenadara doing this against his wishes. And I wanted to let everyone know that there will be a sequel to the 'Inside the Field' series, but it won't be a series, it'll be just one story. More to come in this update! Enjoy!**

Sulley placed a piece of paper with a perfectly-drawn map of Zenadara's throne room in the ship.

"Okay, the pod where Kidora's sleeping in is right next to the big oval shaped window behind the throne" Sulley explained as he placed a finger to where the egg shaped pod was placed.

"How well is it guarded?" Bug asked.

"No guards the last time I checked. No guards were allowed in the throne room. To peasants it was strictly forbidden for them to enter there unless they were called upon" the big blue monster said.

"Makes sense. A lot like a forbidden chamber or burial chamber to an overlord" Mike said.

"How can we be sure this guy is really gonna help us? I mean he is married to our enemy" Chandler pointed out.

"She said that this was all on her authority and not her husbands. I think she's overused her power" Sulley said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Angel then looked outside the window and saw something peculiar.

"Guys, look out here" Angel said. Everyone then ran outside to see dark storm clouds with red lightning striking in the clouds themselves.

"There looks like a storm going on outside the field" Don said.

"Everyone grab your weapons and get ready to face any alien threat if we may encounter one" Bug ordered. Everyone grabbed their respected weapons and they went over to the center of the school and the field. Mike carried the egg with Zenadara's heart in it with him.

"This isn't a normal storm" George pointed out. Another red bolt of lightning struck and George, Randy, Mike, and Sulley went wide eyed. Mike dropped the egg and the four of them fell to the ground and started convulsing.

"Guys!" Squishy shouted.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer. Red Stars form the Destroyer" they all said as they were having their seizures.

"I think it's a warning sign" Bug said.

"Warning sign? Warning sign for what?" Art asked.

"The Destroyer is getting ready to land on Earth" Bug whispered in fear. The four other monsters kept convulsing and Chandler grabbed the egg that rested at Mike's feet.

"If the Destroyer is ready to land, then where is it?" Chandler asked.

"It's hard to tell with all these storm clouds" Terri said as he put a hand over his eye and tried to see further into the storm outside the barrier.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer" they still repeated and they were twitching and moving their heads around and foam came from their mouths.

"Look!" Angel shouted and pointed out and everyone looked to see several silver battle-ships with red lights all over them.

"Are those the Red Stars?" Chandler asked.

"I believe so" Bug said. The ships then combining together. In a matter of three minutes, they formed a gigantic battle-ship that looked like a giant metallic syringe needle with two glowing red rings surrounding it.

"And that's that Destroyer" Art said. The four other monsters then stopped convulsing and began waking up. Sulley put a hand to his head and he moaned like he was having a hangover.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were having the seizures again" Chandler said. Mike then got up too.

"Red Stars form the Destroyer seizure?" Mike asked.

"Yup" Bug said. Randy was the next to adjust his glasses and speak.

"And I take it that giant thing outside the field is the Destroyer?" Randy asked. Don nodded. George then woke up and looked at the Destroyer.

"Wow, that is one big star ship" he said with widened eyes. Out of the giant needle came out a projection beam. The beam then showed Zenadara in the form of a giant hologram.

"Greetings students and faculty of Monsters University. I am Zenadara the monarch of the Unagi-Kai. This is your warning" she said.

"Warning? What warning?" Mike asked.

"You have three hours to submit and pledge your undying allegiance to me and vow to be my slaves in my new castle which I will make from your school. If you do not do so, I will obliterate your school and planet using my Destroyer"

"Three hours isn't gonna be enough time" Randy said worriedly.

"I will arrive in three hours in person to discuss terms of surrender with you" Zenadara said before her hologram disappeared. Bug then looked at Chandler who still held the clear glass like egg with the heart still inside it.

"Chandler, keep the egg closely and make sure no one on the ship tries to take it. We're gonna try and get Kidora to open up the heart's chamber before those three hours are up" Bug explained to Chandler.

"What about if Zenadara comes here before those three hours are up and she declares war on the school and it turns into full scale blood bath?" Chandler asked.

"We'll handle everything down here, you go and get Kidora out of there and we'll take care of the fight here" Mike said.

"Mike, are you sure you can handle this? What about your knee? Are you gonna be able to fight with a bullet wound in your knee?" Bug asked pointing to Mike's knee that Hardscrabble shot covered in bandages.

"It's just a knee, and I'm fine. I can pay for knee replacement surgery when this whole thing is over okay?" Mike reassured everyone.

"For this school's sake, and for Earth's sake, I hope you can" Chandler said patting Mike on the shoulder with his paw.

"Good luck" Bug said.

"You too" Sulley and Randy said at the same time. Bug and Chandler then took out their weapons and ran into the woods behind the scare school. Mike then looked to his friends.

"Everyone, load your weapons and get ready. This time... it's war" Mike said. Everyone loaded their guns and got ready to fight against any alien threat they may encounter on Earth while Chandler and Bug were on the ship.

Meanwhile, outside the field. A lone news reporter was saying something over a live broadcast.

"As you can see, there is a giant battle-ship that looks like nothing our U.S. Military has to offer. We've spoken to the President, the Government, the Air Force, the Navy and they don't have any idea what's going on. The only answer I can share with you is the statement of one newspaper reporter we spoke to earlier this morning. He told us, and I quote 'This is an unparallelled event in the annals of science'. Those are not words of comfort not to the nation, or the world. And Certainly not to the workers and students of Monsters University who have been trapped inside the giagantic dome that holds them all hostages inside and it seems to be indestructible from what we saw over the MOAB incident earlier this month. We only have one answer based on the evidence we've been gathering over this whole event. This is the work of a hostile race of alien life forms from another planet, maybe another galaxy, perhaps another universe. Whatever they hope to gain from holding innocent young adults captive for three months, they are close to getting it unless someone takes action immediately. This is Kelly Shaman, Channel 8 news at twelve" she said concluding her statement on the news.

Back with 'First Watch' who was now being lead by Mike. They saw giant yellow flashes appear in front of them and saw giant metal crates who transformed into giant bio-suit like creatures. They were being controlled by the parasites they encountered in the ROR house.

"Alright Zenadara. Come and get some" Mike growled as he aimed his gun at the first robot. The final battle for Monsters University was about to begin.

**A/N: Oh yeah! I know drama! Can Mike handle leading 'First Watch' without Bug and Chandler? Will they be successful in setting everyone in the university and themselves free? We can only wait and read to find out what happens. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Okay. So now the final battle in the war for MU has just begun and the Destroyer is waiting outside the field. Zenadara says she'll make it go away if they'll surrender, like that's gonna happen. Now Chandler and Bug are going on the mother ship (The Destroyer is not the mother ship in case some of you were wondering) to awaken Kidora from hyper-sleep, also Mike is leading 'First Watch' on his own with a bad knee. More to come in this update. Enjoy!**

Chandler and Bug ran through the woods and tried to find the transporter pad that took them to the ship the last time they went to rescue Sulley.

"I remember where we last saw it here" Chandler said.

"Keep looking, and be grateful that we didn't run into any Unagi-Kai on our way into the woods, at least not yet" Bug said. They kept on running until they got to a familiar light.

"I see it!" Bug shouted. Then the both of then ran towards the pad. It was still there and if perfectly good condition.

"Are we sure it'll take us to the throne room of the ship like the last time?" Chandler asked.

"It should. If that's where it took us the last time, no doubt we'll be taken there again a second time" Bug reassured his comrade.

"Okay, let's go" Chandler said. They both then jumped onto the pad with Chandler holding the egg as tight as he could and then they were surrounded by a bright light and then they disappeared.

Meanwhile, back with Mike and the other 'First Watch' members, they were shooting at the robots and Mike just killed one by taking it's eye out and then killing the parasite once it crawled out. Everyone did the same until they were all gone.

"Hold your fire!" Mike ordered and everyone stopped shooting.

"Is that really all of them?" Sulley asked. Then all of a sudden, a giant storm of black clouds came from the top center of the field from the clock tower.

"That can't be good" George said.

"What is it? Another storm? Another Destroyer? What?" Randy asked.

"Probably not, it's Red Stars from the Destroyer not Red Stars form the Destroy-ERS" Squishy pointed out to George. Then a giant twister started to form and in the eye of the storm was a red glow.

"No twister does that, and I should know from watching 'Storm Chasers' reruns" Art piped in as he loaded his gun up a second time. Out of the storm's glow came out shooting stars that were glowing hot pink and they fell onto the ground and they were Unagi-Kai carrying guns and some with silver suits of armor with red glows in the arms and legs sockets.

"Robot battle-suits? That's new" Terry said.

"This must be the real army. The parasites were just a test to see if we were really ready to go up against this" Angel said in fear. The robots then had small knives with red lights glowing around the rim of the blades coming out of the wrists and the chest opened up to reveal jet black Gatling guns.

"Oh..." Mike said, Sulley finished for him.

"...Crap" and then they started firing their weapons at 'First Watch'.

"TAKE COVER!" Mike ordered and they ran behind a large bush and some trees. Sulley then started firing at the suits and the laser bullets only took out their arms and legs and they eventually exploded.

"Cover me, I'm going in!" Sulley said as he ran towards the battle-suits and began shooting at them. One suit swung it's knife at Sulley and it cut his laser crossbow in half, leaving Sulley defenseless.

"Say goodbye to your friends, and your life, Earth maggot!" one alien said as he got his Gatling gun ready to shoot at Sulley. But he grabbed the gun and ripped it out of his chest and he used it to replace his old weapon.

"Eat laser lead alien scum" Sulley said as he shot the alien in the head and the whole thing exploded and the suit was in flames. Sulley then ran back to his old hiding spot and then Mike got an idea from what he saw Sulley doing.

"Everyone! Aim for their heads, it might be our only chance of taking them out!" Mike said. Everyone was shooting at the heads and it was working.

Meanwhile, Bug and Chandler have arrived on the ship and they were in the throne room.

"Wow, you were right. We are in the throne room" Chandler said as he looked around the hallway that was extremely familiar.

"Shut the door" Bug ordered. Chandler then ran over to a big blue triangle button and the door shut once he pushed it and the doors shut.

"Wow, I never got a chance to take a look at this place fully before leaving to find a cure for Sulley" Bug said. He looked around the throne room hallway and looked at the walls. There were what looked like hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like these" Bug said.

"Yeah. This is the first time I've ever seen something like this outside Discovery Channel" Chandler said. Bug then looked at one to see it was a drawing of what looked like an alien with a mask on, and what looked like dread locks, and out of it's wrist came what looked like a long blade, and right in front of the armored one was a creature that was skinny enough that it's ribcage was showing, it had spikes on it's back, a long and sharp looking tail that run underneath the armored one's feet, it's head was large and it had it's mouth open, where something came out of the mouth and it looked like a tongue and on the very tip of the tongue looked like a second mouth.

"What do you think this one means?" Bug asked. Chandler took a look at it and he observed it very closely.

"I don't know. But I doubt it's Unagi-Kai. Maybe this was just for decoration" Chandler suggested. Bug nodded.

"Yeah, decoration, that's probably it" Bug said. They looked around even more to see more paintings on the walls of what looked like the armored one having the head of the dinosaur looking creature on the tip of a spear and a temple where three armored aliens were fighting the dinosaurs on the top of a temple.

"Whatever culture this is, the Unagi-Kai must be really obsessed with it" Chandler said. Bug then turned away from the paintings and went over to where Sulley specified.

"Sulley was right, she is holding her husband here" Chandler said as he saw the pod with Kidora inside it.

"Hello ticket to freedom" Said a whispering Bug. Then there were banging sounds coming from the door.

"Crap, they've discovered us" Chandler said as he took his sword out. Bug then handed Chandler his UZI.

"Can ya handle them while I try and wake up Kidora?" Bug asked with a smirk and a wink.

"I was born to take down threats like this. You can count on me, Bug" Chandler said.

"Good luck" Bug said as he walked back to the sleeping pod.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Part one of the final fight! And let me tell you something, the paintings in the ship's throne room are hints to my sequel to this series that's just one story and not a series. If you know what the symbol and drawings mean, good for you. If you don't, you'll have to wait until the season finale to find out for yourself. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Now to continue on the final battle! This is probably the longest final battle anyone's ever read in the history of science-fiction stories. In this chapter, Chandler and Bug struggle in waking up Kidora. And one of the keys stands up to fight Zenadara in the hopes of killing her and bringing down the field when she steps on the battle field. Also, if you knew what all those drawing and symbols meant in the last chapter, than you know what this sequel will be about. Also, if you want some epic fight music to listen to while the key is battling Zenadara, try 'Blow me Away' by Breaking Benjamin. More to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Mike and the others fired at the suits and they all fell to the ground. But more Unagi-Kai soldiers with and without suits came out of the giant black vortex.

"Was being overly matched part of the plan?" Randy asked as he shot down three more suits.

"No, but we have to take them all out until there aren't anymore" Sulley said as he fired more lasers from the laser Gatling gun he got from one of the suits.

"What if Zenadara arrives?" Squishy asked as he shot one unarmed alien in the chest three times, killing it.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen" Mike said. Out of nowhere, came a loud and familiar voice.

"STOP!" no one forgot the one who's voice sounded like two were talking at once. Out of the cyclone came a giant jet black egg with fins on the sides like a rocket. Out of the egg from behind a giant door came Zenadara. When she arrives, the Unagi-Kai bowed to her and stopped attacking.

"Bravo, bravo. But your efforts to destroy me are going to fail miserably and you know that" she said clapping her hands slowly and talking in a tone of mockery. Mike gave a look of anger from his hiding place.

"I now know that you have will and strength beyond anything I have expected, so I am offering to make a deal. I won't keep you as slaves, but as loyal guards instead if you agree to surrender" she said. Mike then got really angry and turned his attention to a piece of blade that came off from one of the suit's arm knives. Mike then threw his shotgun into the trees and picked the blade up and was about to come out of his hiding place, but Sulley grabbed Mike's wrist.

"You're not gonna go out there. Bug said to stay hidden and away from her. Besides, you'll die in that fight without a doubt" Sulley said. Mike on the other hand smacked Sulley in the face and made an angry face.

"It's like you said to me before the field came down, some rules are meant to be broken, and I'm going against orders to take down this hell-hole of a dome" Mike said.

"But when that fight is over, what will be left of you?" Mike knew Sulley was referring to his sanity, he didn't want his friend to become the very thing they promised to defend the school and the planet from.

"What will it matter if there's nothing left of US?" Mike asked.

"You're right" Sulley said once he realized there was no point in arguing with his friend.

"Good luck" Sulley said with a forced smile of confidence.

"You too, once the fight between me and her begin, start shooting at the suits again" Mike ordered and walked away. Zenadara saw Mike walk out with the blade in his hand and remained silent.

"So, you accept?" she asked. Mike then swung the blade and hit her Achilles tendon. She screamed in pain. Normally on Earth, that could kill someone, but Zenadara wouldn't die unless her heart was destroyed.

"Does that answer your question?" Mike asked. Zenadara got back up and pulled out a sword with the blade made from pure glowing green emerald.

"So you have chosen death" Zenadara declared in a soft but bitter tone. She tried to strike Mike with her sword, but he blocked it with his blade and started striking Zenadara several times, but she blocked the blade with her own.

"Fire!" Sulley said as he now fired his gun at a suit that was watching the fight and then the other aliens began firing back and then the other 'First Watch' soldiers did the same.

"I can hope Mike can handle her" Randy said.

"Don't worry, Mike's got guts. If he could take out three monsters in a giant underground fight club, he'll have no trouble taking this chick out" Angel said.

"Meanwhile, back on the ship, Bug tried breaking the pod by throwing punches at it and it did nothing. Chandler kept firing and firing at the aliens at the front door and they kept on dying.

"Anything?" Chandler asked.

"No, my punches won't have any affect on it. Also, it's got a pass code lock on it like the egg" Bug said. Chandler then got an idea.

"Nothing from Earth may affect it, but what about something from their own planet?" Chandler asked.

"What?" Bug asked, he didn't get it. Chandler then tossed Bug his laser UZI back.

"Shoot it at the egg and hopefully it'll break!" Chandler explained.

"Worth a shot" Bug muttered and fired his gun at the pod. Tiny cracks started to form and it made a sound that sounded like cracking glass.

"It's working!" Bug said. The pod then began to crack even more and a giant hole came into place. Blue liquids came out of the pod and Kidora's unconscious body fell to the metal floor.

Meanwhile, back inside the field, Mike and Zenadara fought their way through the hallways of the school of scaring and Zenadara beat Mike up, he was bleeding from his mouth, some bruises and cuts were on his arms and legs.

"My monarchy cannot begin without my heart. Tell me where it is and maybe I'll spare you" Zenadara said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Mike said, rejecting her.

"You don't understand. Unless I can rule this planet, a leadership I so rightfully deserve, I need my heart. Beating. With blood" she muttered. Mike tried to stab her again, but Zenadara blocked and she punched Mike in the back and he felt something crack in his back.

"AH!" he screamed it pain. She then punched him in the knee where Hardscrabble shot him and he fell to the ground in even more pain.

"I should have told Hardscrabble to aim at your heart instead of your knee" Zenadara stated at the weak and badly hurt Mike.

"Better that my friends and planet not having it's freedom" Mike rasped.

"Freedom? Your planet deserves nothing of the such! Now where is my heart!?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You can go to Hell" Mike said.

"So can you" Zenadara said as she got her sword ready to kill Mike. But then Sulley pounced on her and the sword flew out her hand and made it's way into a wall.

"No one hurts my friend and gets away with it" Sulley growled.

"Sulley" Mike said happily with a smile. Sulley then threw Zenadara against the chalk board and the impact pushed a button on her wrist gauntlet.

"Oops" Zenadara said sarcastically. The Destroyer then fired a laser beam at the school of scaring.

"Take cover!" Sulley shouted and Mike and Sulley hit in a closet while Zenadara was still weak and could not move. The school was in flames and it was melted and destroyed from the inside. Then out of the closet came Mike and Sulley.

"What was that!?" Sulley asked.

"The Destroyer" Mike answered. They both saw Zenadara unconscious on the floor and they tapped her head.

"She's out cold" Mike said.

"Leave her, let's get out of her before we're gonna be nothing but roasted marshmallows in here" Sulley said. Mike nodded and ran out of the burning building. They succeeded in knocking her out, but they needed to destroy the heart in order to destroy her for good.

**A/N: Yeah, Mike fought Zenadara, got hurt pretty bad, and Sulley helped him up. Now they know the true power the Destroyer possesses. Now they know they have to win this fight or else Earth will suffer the same fate. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

** A/N: More fighting in the epic final fight that will make the series history of all the fights that have taken place in this series so far. Now, everyone has seen the full power of the Destroyer and Mike nearly lost his life fighting Zenadara and he would have been dead if Sulley didn't come in and save him. Lots more to come in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Mike and Sulley ran out of the burning school and they then looked behind them.

"I can hope she can stay unconscious until Bug and Chandler can wake up Kidora and unlock the heart" Sulley said. Mike nodded in agreement. Sulley noticed Mike was off about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked his cyclops friend.

"Zenadara seems really... obsessive about getting her heart back. Normally someone would be a little mad, but she seems madder than she should. I think there's something special about that heart that she doesn't want anybody else to know" Mike explained.

"Like what?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know. But I feel it has something to do with you, George, Randy, and I" Mike said as he stared at the burning building.

"Let's go, she's not gonna remain unconscious for long" Sulley said. Mike agreed and they ran back to the battleground. When they arrived, they noticed that all the battle-suits and aliens were dead.

"That's all of them?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that vortex over the clock tower closed itself up" Art said as he pointed up to the clock tower and that the storm was gone.

"Why did they just stop sending in more soldiers?" Terry asked. Everyone shrugged and then heard something that sounded like a sound a volcano makes when it's about to erupt.

"What is that?" Sulley asked.

"Volcano?" Squishy asked.

"No, there aren't any volcanoes near Monsters University, or Monstropolis" Angel said.

"Then what's making that noise?" Sulley asked as he looked all around him.

"Look!" Don shouted and pointed to the field's wall. Everyone looked to see black vein looking cracks surrounded the field.

"What is all that?" Terri asked.

"Nothing good, that's for sure" George said as he loaded his gun again. In between the cracks, the blackness began spreading to the clear areas and it was making several screaming noises. Everyone covered their ears.

"Screaming?" Mike asked.

"I know, it doesn't make that much sense" Randy said. The screaming then stopped and now Monsters University was trapped in total darkness. The lights came on and illuminated the whole school.

"What was all that? Does that mean the field is down?" Mike asked. Sulley walked over to the black wall and placed his hand over it, the distortion pattern on the wall was dark red (Somewhat maroon) and the low pitched hovering was made.

"No, it's not down. It's probably some night time effect that the heart is making it do" Sulley said. Randy then spoke up.

"I think Zenadara's making it do this" he said.

"You don't know how right you are" a familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see Zenadara.

"You're doing this?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. Without the heart being inside the bio-dome, in three hours, it becomes total blackness and it shall remain night forever" she explained.

"You're a sick woman, Zenadara" Sulley said as he raised his Gatling gun.

"I try" she said. He fired several shots at her, and she pressed a button on her gauntlets that projected oval shaped energy shields and blocked all the lasers and bounced them back to Sulley's gun, destroying it.

"I made an example out of your friend, now let's see me make one out of you, Mr. Sullivan" Zenadara challenged. Sulley charged at her and she punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and scraping his shoulder.

"Sulley!" Mike cried out in worry.

"You're in the way, just like your father" Zenadara said mocking his father, making Sulley growl with hatred.

"Leave my dad out of this you sick sadistic piece of intergalactic slime!" he growled.

"Now it's your turn to end up like him!" she shouted. Then she tried to stab Sulley with her blade, but he dodged it and the blade went into the ground.

"Let me see if I can help you out with that!" she shouted again. Randy then lunged at her and he punched her numerous times in the face. Zenadara then grabbed Randy by his tail and swung him around and tossed him at a tree. Randy then has blood coming out of his nose and his glasses were broken.

"What good is a key that's practically blind without his glasses?" Zenadara insulted Randy. The reptilian became sad as he stared into his broken glasses. He then got up growling and squinting his eyes a bit.

"Wanna know a secret? I never needed glasses, I may have only needed them to read. But not to see, and not to fight" Randy said growling and turned invisible.

"Show yourself!" Zenadara demanded. She then felt something hit her in the stomach numerous times and kicks in the face, no doubt it was Randy.

"He's fighting without his glasses" Squishy said in a whisper.

"Way to go... Pal" Mike said with a smile as he rubbed one of the wounds Zenadara gave him on his wrist. Zenadara then pressed a button on her wrist gauntlet and electrical waves surged throughout her body and it shocked Randy, sending him to the ground and hissing in pain.

"Brave, but not very smart" Zenadara's voice cackled. Mike ran over and kicked Zenadara in the shin, causing her to scream in pain and get Randy over to their side of the boarder between her and them.

"Let's go hide in the clinic while she's still down" Sulley suggested. Everyone nodded and they ran towards the clinic.

"Running and hiding are pointless. I shall always find you" Zenadara whispered. She stood up and got ready to fight as blades came out of her wrists.

**A/N: Yeah, the fight still continues. Randy learned to fight without his glasses, way to go! Also, in a review, leave your review for this chapter and answer this question: What would YOU do, if your town or school got trapped inside a force-field like they did? Leave your reviews and answers when you review. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Alright, so in this chapter, we will pick up on Chandler and Bug after they got Kidora out of the pod he was sleeping in on the mother ship (Not the Destroyer), also the field is now totally black now that the heart has been taken from the inside and now it's like night time. More to come in this update, enjoy!**

Kidora shook himself of the liquids that was inside the pod that was all over him.

"Are you alright?" Bug asked.

"I'm fine" he said in a deep voice that made it sound like two voices spoke at once. Chandler and Bug helped him up and then they looked at the door.

"Crap, I forgot there were other Unagi-Kai behind that door" Chandler said. The door was then fully knocked down and the aliens charged at them, but Kidora raised his hand and spoke in his own language.

"Hantenxion! Ohmn!" the other aliens then bowed to him and they muttered something in their own language.

"Now, please tell me who the two of you are" Kidora asked kindly.

"My name is Daryl Bugsworth, but you may call me Bug. And the thirteen year old with the sword is Chandler" Bug said to Kidora as to answer his question.

"What are you doing here?" Kidora asked as he took a seat on Zenadara's throne.

"Your wife, Zenadara has trapped us against our will underneath a bio-dome powered by her heart" Bug said, Chandler held the glass egg up and showed the heart inside.

"She did that?" he asked. Chandler nodded and so did Bug.

"Not only that, the only ones who were connected to helping us be free were our friends Mike, Sulley, George, and Randy" Chandler said.

"Did they convulse and say 'Red Stars form the Destroyer' as they had those convulsions?" Kidora asked. The two monsters nodded. Kidora began to look troubled.

"I don't know why she did this. First forcing me into hyper-sleep and now this?" Kidora said in exasperation.

"Wait, she forced you?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, she did it because she was in favor of invading Earth and rebuilding our empire there when it was destroyed by a dictator that was ruling a tyrannous rule on our neighboring planet: Mangaloria. I told her no because Earth was full of free sentient being and she didn't see them as that at all. So she drugged my drink and placed me into the pod for I don't know how long" Kidora explained. After hearing all this, Bug and Chandler knew Zenadara was more evil than they thought she was because of what she did.

"And now that's why we're here. We wanna be free, and we took the heart out of the field so we could bring it to you and unlock it so our friends can destroy the heart, Zenadara, and the field once and for all" Bug said.

"You shouldn't have done that. If you take the generator out of the bio-dome for more than three hours than it goes pitch black and they'll be stuck like that forever unless it's brought back inside" Kidora said. Bug and Chandler then looked worried.

"Then, will you help us?" Chandler asked as he held the egg high.

"I'll do it" Kidora whispered loudly. Kidora then got up from his throne and tapped his finger on the glass egg and the yellow glowing keypad appeared and typed in the pass-code and the egg opened up in fours and the heart was unlocked.

"This is gonna feel so gross" Bug said as he took the heart out of the glass egg.

"How does it feel?" Chandler asked.

"Squishy and slimey" Bug said as he stared down at it beating in his paws.

"Go back to Earth and find your friends. They are the ones to destroying the heart, any others who have not been chosen won't have any effect and it will remain untouched as well as Zenadara" Kidora explained. The two of them then ran towards the transporter pad and then a bright light surrounded the both of them and they were gone from the ship.

Meanwhile, in the clinic, 'First Watch' was looking out the window.

"Can't see the Destroyer, not with this black sky covering it" Mike said.

"That's just great, how are we supposed to fight something we can't see? It could shoot and attack from anywhere" Randy said.

"Good point" Sulley said. Footsteps could be heard and a high pitched hovering. Mike looked to see it was Zenadara with a wrist cannon and she was about to fire it.

"Hide!" he shouted and everyone did as told. The plasma ball hit a wall at the very end of the hallway and a giant hole was placed in the wall itself.

"No point in hiding now that I know you are weak as well as every other Earth creature on this dreaded planet. Now come out and face me!" Zenadara shouted. Sulley then took a vase with a plastic plant inside it and threw it at her, and it broke into a thousand tiny pieces and dirt was all over her when it hit her face.

"You simpleton! You've infected me with your Earth substances!" she shouted loudly, clearly she was not pleased. Mike then fired another bullet at her, but it didn't do anything to her.

"Crap, we need to destroy the heart in order to do this" Randy said. Angel then spoke up.

"How long has it been since Chandler and Bug ran off into the woods to wake Kidora?" she asked. Sulley looked at the clock on his phone.

"Four and a half hours" he answered.

"Well, they need to hurry up. I don't think we can take this chick much longer" Art said.

"You've got that right. This is one touch alien woman" Terry said as he fired more bullets at Zenadara, but she blocked them all with her wrist shields.

"It's not gonna work, not without the heart destroyed" said George as he looked over the reception desk and fired another bullet.

"Just remember, Randy, George, Sulley, or myself have to destroy the heart. If anyone else tries to do it, it won't affect her at all, nor will it affect the field" Mike reminded everyone.

Meanwhile in the woods, Bug and Chandler appeared on the transporter pad and they stepped off to look at the total blackness the field placed over the school.

"It's like nighttime" Chandler said.

"Yeah, only the stars are missing. I think it'll take a while before the daylight comes back, so let's hurry up and get this back to the keys" Bug said. Chandler nodded and started running with Bug back to the university that laid in front of the woods that was now covered in pitch black.

**A/N: This is chapter 10! only three more chapters to go before the series finale, exclusive epilogue, and a trailer for the sequel to this series! I hope you look forward to it, because I know I am. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: This battle has gotten out of hand very quickly. Zenadara is indestructible with her heart still beating outside her body. Now Bug and Chandler have arrived back on Earth and they're ready to give the heart to the keys (Mike, Sulley, Randy, George) so one of them can destroy it. More to come in this chapter, enjoy!**

Zenadara picked Mike up and threw him into a hospital cart with some supplies to treat the sick.

"Ow!" Mike cried. He then picked up a syringe and threw it at her. It got stuck in her arm and she screamed out loud. She then plucked it out of her arm and put it on the floor and stomped on it.

"Petty Earth medicines aren't enough to take me out" she said. Mike then loaded his shotgun and shot her, making her fall to the floor in pain. It made her bleed, but not fatally.

"That's for what you did to Sulley" Mike said as he kept firing at her and then ran for the door.

"Guys, come on!" he said. Everyone followed him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Art asked.

"The tool shed. I figured there might stuff we can use as weapons" Mike explained.

"And you think that'll be enough to defend us until Bug and Chandler get back?" Angel asked.

"It should, trust him, okay?" Sulley said. They ran in the pitch black to the tool shed that was still a wreck from when Chandler battled Javier.

"What do you think we could use?" Terri asked.

"Just improvise" Mike said. Randy picked up a leaf blower and he got an idea.

"Hey guys! Follow me!" he said and started slithering with the leaf blower in hand to the MU cafeteria.

"We'd better go" Sulley advised. Everyone nodded and ran off. But before that, the twins picked up a sledgehammer just in case.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Chandler and Bug were running with the heart in Bug's hand.

"How much further until we get there?" Chandler asked.

"Not much longer, only three more miles until we make it into the clear part and back to the university" Bug said. They then looked up to the sky to see that the pitch black was now emitting glowing white cracks.

"What is that?" Chandler asked. The pitch black areas in the middle of the cracks began turning clear as glass.

"We put the heart back inside. The daylight must be coming back inside" Bug said. The pitch black spots on the field were now crystal clear and that the blackness was gone.

"Glad to see the light of day again, now let's get that thing to the others" Chandler said. Bug nodded and they ran through the woods again.

Meanwhile, all the other 'First Watch' members were climbing up the stairs that lead to the cafeteria and then they looked at the field that became clear again.

"The dark is going away!" Don cheered.

"That means Chandler and Bug are back from the ship and they're trying to get the heart to us" George said.

"We'll have to hold up on our own until they can get to us" Sulley said. Randy then came out of the cafeteria door with a huge sack full of potatoes and put one in the nozzle of the leaf blower.

"I have you now" Zenadara said as she began climbing the stairs up to them. Randy then flicked the switch on the leaf blower to blow and it hit Zenadara in the head, causing her to fall down the stairs.

"Hope ya like some fresh taters, alien scum" Randy said in a cowboy style tone. He then turned it off and loaded eight potatoes into the nozzle and got ready to flick the switch again. Zenadara got up off the ground and took her wrist blades out.

"How desperate are you that you take matters into your own hands to save your doomed planet?" she asked.

"Considering how you took the lives of millions just by trapping us in here, turning friends against us, you have made us very desperate" Mike said. He then snapped his fingers, signaling for Randy to flick the switch and he did. The potatoes hit Zenadara in the stomach, and she only cut one in half with her wrist blades.

"Don't you know that the idea of resistance against a higher authority figure is a bad idea?" Zenadara said with a sinister smirk.

"It's like someone great once said: Ideas are bulletproof" Sulley said before firing more laser bullets from his Gatling gun and at Zenadara's feet, causing her to hit a lamp post.

"Way to go with both those things" Mike said congratulating Sulley.

"With what?" Sulley asked.

"For quoting 'V for Vendetta' and shooting at Zenadara and scoring a perfect aim" Mike said. A loud high pitched squeaking then could be heard and they felt themselves being blown away from the stairwell. The Destroyer fired another laser blast and they were now on the ground defenseless.

"So now you're about to see what happens when pathetic peasants defy their leaders" Zenadara said as she was about to strike Sulley in the back with her blade. But then she felt something block it, it was Chandler.

"Chandler!" they all cried in joy. Zenadara then got super angry.

"How low are you to you stoop to save your friends who are obviously doomed to die?" she asked Chandler with an angry growl. She then slammed her sword against Chandler's sword so hard that the sword's blade literally exploded into several shards of broken metal and Chandler was kicked in the stomach and he hit a tree that was behind him.

"Oh how the young and mighty have fallen" Zenadara said in a mean sing-song voice.

"You should know by now that being slaves to me in this new monarchy is your destiny" she told Chandler as he got up and rubbed his stomach where Zenadara kicked him.

"I'll never submit to you. A face like that only looks good on Lord Voldemort" Chandler said with a smirk and angry look on his face. Bug then appeared from behind the tree and shot a laser bullet at her. But she took out her wrist shields out and it bounced back to Bug, causing him to fall and the heart fell out of his hand and next to Sulley.

"The heart" Sulley muttered. He then looked to see the sledgehammer that the twins were holding on the ground and he picked it up. He got up and raised it up in the air.

"Hey Zenadara!" he shouted. She then looked at him with a look of shock and hate as she saw the heart at his feet.

"Have a nice life rotting in Hell, space scum!" he shouted and bashed on the heart with the hammer. The heart broke into tiny little pieces like glass and she screamed in pain, clutching her chest and got to the ground on her knees. Now she was vulnerable, and can be killed.

**A/N: Yes! The heart is finally destroyed and the field and Zenadara can be taken down. But what of the Destroyer? More of that will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: This is the last chapter before the series finale! And if you caught those clues (The drawings on the walls of the throne room) than you know what the sequel will be. If not, wait until the epilogue after series finale. Now the field is ready to be destroyed, and something about the heart that Kidora and Zenadara didn't mention. More to come in this chapter to come! Enjoy!**

Zenadara was clutching her chest and screamed. The heart's glass looking fragments then started glowing into four luminous light orbs. One was purple, one was green, one was orange, and the fourth one was blue.

"Did Kidora ever say anything about this happening?" Mike asked Bug.

"No, he didn't bring anything like this up" Bug answered. The orbs then flew towards one of the keys. The blue one made it's way into Sulley's body, the green one into Mike's body, Randy's body got the purple one, and George got the orange orb placed inside him.

"W-what's happening?" Randy stuttered in fear as he looked at his palms and that they were glowing purple and making a high pitched hovering sound. Sulley, Mike, and George looked at their palms to see their hands glowed the same colors of the orbs that went into their bodies.

"I don't know" Mike responded.

"It's gotta mean something. You four are the keys" Angel said. Zenadara then got up from the ground after her little brief moment of pain and she started growling at Sulley.

"You! You're the cause my new empire is a failure! You shall die for that!" she shouted as she took out her wrist blades and started to run towards Sulley. He raised his hands in front of him in a defensive position and closed his eyes. Sulley waiting for the pain of the blades to strike, but he opened his eyes to see that Zenadara was banging her blades on a dome that was standing over Sulley, shielding him from her attacks.

"Woah" Art whispered in awe. Randy then spoke up.

"Maybe the keys are given special powers, and that destroying the heart gave them to us" said the reptilian monster.

"I think you're right" Mike said. Bug then got an idea.

"Guys, point your field creating powers at Zenadara and see if you can trap her inside the prison she created for us" Bug ordered. Sulley, Randy, Mike, and George nodded. Their palms started glowing their respected color and pointed both of them at Zenadara. A giant crystal clear force-field then trapped her.

"RELEASE ME!" she demanded, but they didn't to so.  
She ended up shredding at it with her bladed and shooting at it, but none of those ever helped.

"How about no?" George asked sarcastically.

"You think you may have the upper hand but you are wrong, far beyond wrong! I still have my secret weapon" she snarled and got ready to push another button on her gauntlet. They all looked behind them to see the Destroyer getting ready to fire another laser. But something unexpected happened before the beam could fire. The whole ship exploded from the bridge and the ship fell to the ground and the whole thing was in total wreck now.

"No! Who authorized that!?" she demanded.

"I did" said a voice coming from behind the burning school of scaring. It was Kidora with a finger on a button on his gauntlet.

"Kidora. You weren't supposed to wake up! You were to leave me as I brought security, freedom, and order to my new monarchy on planet Earth" she snarled at her husband.

"I'm done falling to you. I won't be your victim anymore! It's time for a time of peace between the Unagi-Kai and beings of Earth" Kidora declared. The dome keeping Zenadara began to show glowing red hand prints. They belonged to Sulley, George, Randy, and Mike.

"I guess this is how we finish her off, huh?" Randy asked.

"Looks like it" Sulley said. The four of them then placed their hands on the glowing prints. Mike on the left side, Sulley on the front side, Randy in the back side, and George on the right side. Nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen? I don't understand" Angel said as she came back with Sulley and her son Michael who was taking a nap while the fight took place. Then other hand prints appeared on the dome. These belonged to every single member of 'First Watch'.

"I don't get it. I thought only the keys were supposed to kill her" Squishy said in confusion.

"No. Only the keys could destroy the heart. It takes the keys and their greatest friends, family, and allies to destroy her" Kidora explained. Bug then took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Let's do this" he said. Everyone then went over to the areas with their own respected hand prints. But Bug then spoke up again.

"Guys, before we do this... let's promise to each other that no matter all we've been through, we'll no longer look at one another as just a fraternity or 'First Watch', but from now on after this, we look at each other as a family" Bug said calmly. He the placed his hands on the prints and then Chandler was next.

**(Start playing the song: Aphelion by Jesper Kyd as you read this, it'll go good with the finale, I assure you"**

"Family" said the thirteen year old Tiger/Fox hybrid. Angel then did the same as Michael sat on her shoulder.

"Family" she said.

"Family" said Randy.

"Family" Sulley says.

"Family" Mike piped in.

"Family" said George. Then Terri and Terry put their hands on the dome.

"Family" the twins said in unison. Art was the next to put his hands on the prints.

"Family" he said simply. Squishy was up.

"Family" said Squishy as he placed his hands on the dome's surface on the prints.

"Family" Don said as he touched the dome with his hands. Their palms then started to glow and streams of pure white light looking energy came out of Zenadara's body and it went into their hands. She screamed and twitched in pain as she was slowly being killed by the energy being taken out of her body. Soon enough, the energy stopped coming out of her body, and all color was out of her body and she became gray as dust.

"How could you destroy me? You weren't supposed to kill me. My plan never involved that" she rasped.

"Guess what, plans change" Mike said as everyone backed up three steps from the dome that kept Zenadara trapped. She then began turning to dust and dust streams started flying around inside the dome and Zenadara's body was now a skeleton. The bones were cracking and they turned into a substance that was neither sand nor rust, she died. The dome then came down and the dust flew around in the air and away from them. A loud cracking noise could be heard.

"Look!" Mike said as he pointed to the field. It began cracking like glass and some shards were falling out of place in the field. Bug then handed the sledgehammer Sulley used to destroy the heart to the twins.

"You wanna do the honors?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing would make us happier" Terry said. They then ran towards the field and threw the sledgehammer at the field and it went through the barrier wall. The field then began turning into tiny little shards that they were small enough to not cut anyone and then the whole thing exploded. The field was now no more.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We're free!" Mike cheered and started jumping around in happiness. The tiny shards of the field then started falling on them like snow and they were laughing in victory. Angel and Sulley kissed and Sulley picked his son up in his arms and hugged him.

"Michael Sullivan, welcome to freedom" he said to his son. News and tabloid reporters then began swarming them and taking pictures and asking questions and all those things that normally models, actors, and other celebrities would get. But they were more than celebrities, they were and always would be... Heroes. Everyone then looked to Kidora and then he spoke.

"Fairwell my friends. You have saved not only this school and your planet. But my kingdom as well. You shall be remembered always. Goodbye" said Kidora as he turned into light and then was lifted up into the sky. They all waved goodbye to him and then they went back to have their photos taken by Photogs and interviewers asking them questions. One monster that looked like Carrie with only two eyes, Lucio red hair, a brown jacket, white t-shirt, and khakis came up to them.

**(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Hey. My name is Julia Shumway, I work for the Chester's Mill independent, it's a newspaper. My husband would like to speak with you" she said and walked towards a large tan tent outside the gates of the university. They all followed her, awaiting what would happen next.

**A/N: Yes, at long last they're free! The field has been destroyed and the planet is now at peace with the Unagi-Kai! Also, Julia Shumway is a character from the original 'Under the Dome' by Stephen King. And there will be another character coming up in the last chapter. I hope you like the series finale tomorrow, and the exclusive epilogue and trailer for the sequel! More to come in the series finale. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: All summer long, 'Inside the Field' has kept fanfiction readers and writers fascinated throughout the entire summer, as well as everyone has been talking about it. Now in this one final chapter with the exclusive epilogue and sequel trailer will leave you hungry for more and give you a satisfying ending to the series you love! Now be warned that there are some references to the original 'Under the Dome' in this chapter. I don't own Julia Shumway, or Dale 'Barbie' Barbara, they belong to Stephen King (Creator of the original 'Under the Dome' it's characters and it's series that had an epic season 1 finale!) enjoy!**

'First Watch' followed Julia into the tent to see a tall monster who was slightly muscular, and he wore dog-tags similar to Bug's. He was a Tiger/Fox hybrid like Chandler.

"Nice to see you again, Bugsworth" he monster said as he saluted the reptilian.

"You too, General Barbara" Bug said as he saluted back.

"So, you're the soldiers who helped Bug get outside the field?" he asked them as he then turned his attention from Bug to his friends.

"Yes sir" said Squishy.

"My name is Dale Barbara, principal/General of Monstrolpolis Military academy. You can call me 'Barbie' for short" he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you sir" Sulley said as he saluted him.

"I have never seen a fine young group of soldiers other than you guys. I am very proud of you" Barbie congratulated.

"Thank you sir, we really wanted to do something to help our other fellow students be free" Mike said.

"You guys remind me of when Julia and I went through the same thing" Barbie said. Everyone was now wide eyed.

"You were trapped inside a field too?" Angel asked.

"Yes, but by a different species of aliens that is, not the same ones we saw you just fight" Barbie said. Then he looked to see Chandler.

"Chandler?" Barbie asked.

"Hey, Uncle Barbie" Chandler said. Barbie then ran up to Chandler and gave him a hug.

"I've missed ya little guy" Barbie said happily.

"I did too" Chandler said. The older Tiger/Fox hybrid ruffled the younger one's fur on his head and spoke.

"I'm very sorry I couldn't do anything to save you and your mother from your dad that you had to resort to killing him" Barbie said.

"It wasn't your fault" Chandler said.

"Well, now you're gonna live with me. I promise I won't put you through anything that your dad put you and my sister through. I'll promise you a better future. How does that sound?" Barbie asked.

"Sounds great!" Chandler said before crying into his uncle's chest happily.

"Wait, Chandler is my major's nephew?" Bug asked confused.

"Yep. I couldn't be more proud of the little guy for fighting side by side with one of my best students" Barbie said referring to Bug. Julia then spoke up and let her husband have some time with his nephew.

"Anyways, we're gonna get you guys back to your homes and make sure that the school gets fixed up" then Barbie spoke up again.

"I already signed up to take the position of the new Dean of the school. And yes, I heard about the Serenity making on campus. So I'll take her place, another one of my star students will take my place as major back at the military academy" Barbie explained.

"So consider yourselves passing your freshman year, and your summer vacation beginning until August. And if there's anything else you need, just ask" Julia said. Art then chimed in.

"Our friend got his knee shot out by the previous Dean before Sulley killed her. Do ya think you could schedule Mike in for a knee replacement surgery?" the purple furry monster asked.

"Not a problem, we'll make sure that knee as good as new by the time the doctors are finished" Barbie assured. Mike then went over to Julia.

"Hey Aunt Julia" Mike said softly. Julia was confused at first, but then she looked at him.

"Mike Wazowski? As in my sister in law's child?" Julia asked with a happy face,

"In the flesh" he said before wrapping his arms around her and Mike returning the hug.

"I'm so happy I get to finally meet my only nephew" Julie said calmly and softly.

"Me too, Aunt Julia" Mike said. Barbie then walked up to Randy.

"Randall Boggs right?" he asked. Randy nodded nervously.

"I saw you fight that one tall alien in there and I gotta admit, that took guts" he complimented.

"Thanks" Randy merely said before Barbie spoke again.

"Ever consider a career in law enforcement?" Barbie asked. Randy remained silent.

"I can give you a letter of recommendation to give to the Monstrolpolis police, they could use someone like you" Barbie said.

"Thank you" the reptile said with a smile. Later, buses arrived outside the school and Julia spoke up.

"That's for you guys. Have a safe trip back" she said. Everyone in 'First Watch' except for Chandler who was now happily reunited with his uncle got on the bus and left for their homes. Being in this giant field didn't make them only just friends. Now... They were a family.

**-Epilogue-**

In the sewers of MU, the egg that the twins dumped in there was opened and a spider-like creature's corpse lied dead at the dead body of Johnny Worthington III. The body began to shake and then a giant hole came from Johnny's chest. Out of the hole came a different looking species of alien that was not Unagi-Kai.

This one was jet black, slender, a large head, no eyes, spikes on it's back, and it's tail, it was skinny enough to see it's ribcage, and it's sharp teeth were crystal clear as glass. It got out of the water and coughed. As soon as the creature was above water, it screamed a very loud scream/shriek that echoed through the sewers.

Meanwhile, as Kidora and his ship were about to leave Earth's atmosphere, They were blocked by another ship.

In this ship were giant humanoid sort of aliens that had snake like dread-locks, crab-like mandibles, reptilian eyes, scaly yellow skin with black spots, they wore mesh shirts with armor on their arms and legs, a little laser cannon hanging over their shoulders, and some of them wore masks.

"(Click, click, click)" it said through it's own noises. Causing one other alien to send a cannon out the side of the ship and it was making a hovering sound.

"ROOOOAAAAAAAR!" it screamed, pointing at the enemy ship from the window and the cannon fired at the ship, Destroying it.

**-End of Final Season-**

** (Play 'Last' by Nine Inch Nails as you read the cast list one last time)**

**Bug – Norman Reedus (The Walking Dead)**

**Mike – Billy Crystal (City Slickers)**

**Sulley – John Goodman (We're Back: A Dinosaur's story)**

**Randy -Steve Buscemi (Resivoir Dogs)**

**Angel – Britt Robertson (Scream 4)**

**Chandler – Dakota Goyo (Dark Skies)**

**Don – Joel Murray (Mr. and Mrs. Smith)**

**Terry – Dave Foley**

**Terri – Sean Hayes (Cats and Dogs)**

**Squishy – Peter Sohn**

**Art – Charlie Day (Pacific Rim)**

**George – Samuel Lord Black**

**Zenadara – Charlize Theron (Prometheus)**

**Kidora – Peter Cullen (Transformers)**

** -Guest Starring-**

**Julia Shumway – Rachelle Lefevre (Under the Dome)**

**Dale 'Barbie' Barbara – Mike Vogel (Under the Dome)**

**Dean Hardscrabble – Helen Mirren (RED)**

** (You can stop playing the song now)**

** Shinigamilover2: Stay tuned for the exclusive trailer for the sequel for 'Inside the Field'.**

** (A teenaged Boo walks into a car with Mike, Sulley, and Randy who look older now)**

** Boo: Alright, let's go!**

** (They all cheer in absolute happiness)**

** (The car drives into Monsters University's front gates)**

** Text: Monsters University**

** (They walk into the frat house that belonged to Oozma Kappa)**

** Mike: Now this is awesome!**

** Randy: Let's party!**

** Text: Home of the Scarers**

** (The four of them watch a football game and they cheer as the home team scores a touchdown)**

** Text: Student population: 582**

** Boo: Look! (Pointing at the sky)**

** (Three shooting star looking things crash into the woods)**

** (Two monsters in the woods get spider-like creatures attached to their faces and fall to the ground)**

** Text: Student population: 580**

** (Three aliens with armor on walk through the woods and make clicking noises)**

** Boo: (Whispering and hiding from behind a tree) what are those things?**

** (One alien tries to attack Mike but the armored alien shoots it with it's shoulder cannon)**

** Boo: They're not hunting us... We're in the middle of a blood-feud.**

** Mike: They're using our bodies as bait.**

** Text: It's our planet**

** (Shows a bird's eye view of planet Earth)**

** Text: But it's THEIR war.**

** (Shows two of the armored aliens fighting the giant bug aliens on top of the burning school buildings of the university)**

** (Boo kisses one of the unmasked armored aliens)**

** (Randy caresses the cheek of a battle scarred bug alien)**

** (The school of scaring explodes)**

** Text: Whoever lives... We die.**

** Text: AVPA (Aliens vs Predator: Armageddon)**

** Text: Arriving on Earth tomorrow!**

** A/N: What do ya think? Can't wait for it? And yes, alien coming out of Johnny's body and the Predators blowing up Kidora's ship was the epilogue and that this next story will be a crossover with Aliens vs Predator (I loved that movie!). More to come in the sequel tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
